Nightmares
by Jinchuriki Shukaku
Summary: Namaku Yudi dan Aku mencoba menemukan ketenangan dan kedamaian tapi mimpi buruk itu datang lagi, hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan Suguha aku harap berjalan lancar karena ini kencan pertamaku. #FNI-2018 #ESciFi-2019


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

**Nightmare © Jinchuriki Shukaku**

The Begining Again

"Haha kau pikir semua sudh selesai dengar cloud, ini belum berakhir aku akan menunggumu di pertempuran selanjutnya hahah!"

Pria bersurai putih dengan rambut panjang itu tertawa lepas, sesaat sebelum dirinya hilang dan notifikasi keluar bertuliskan game telah selesai kini semua akan kembali normal.

"Pertarungan selanjutnya, temme! Apa maksudnya coba?"

Aku meremas selimut saat mengulang kata yang diucapkan olehnya, namaku adalah Yudi di dunia mimpi ini, aku memakai nama samaran yaitu Cloud berarti awan. Walau tidak jelas, tapi aku sangat suka dengan awan.

Perlahan kubuka mataku dan langit apartemenku terlihat, mimpi itu lagi rupanya efek dari Dream Catcher masih belum hilang Dr. Orochimaru sialan. Jika kau masih hidup, aku ingin memukul kepalamu sekali saja.

Heh june 2025, Ah hari ini aku ada pertemuan dengan Suguha. Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap!

Beranjak dari tempat tidur aku lantas melakukan rutinitas pagi, bersiap dengan pakaian kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam. serta tak lupa sepatu hitam melekat di kakiku. Untuk menemui Suguha yang aku kenal dari akun sosial, serta game ordinal scale.

Sebuah headset kecil juga melekat di telingaku, ini adalah alat yang sangat penting saat ini namanya ARE pengembangan dari Project SAO dan juga SOD. Lalu aku membawa sebuah benda besar yang terbungkus kain putih, memang sedikit aneh dan kadang setiap mata memandangku konyol. Tapi benda ini memberikan rasa aman buatku.

"Heh akhirnya aku bisa merasakan, apa itu namanya masa muda."

Melangkah keluar dari apartemen, aku terus memutar otak untuk bersikap seperti apa didepan Suguha nanti. Lalu berbondong-bondong anak sebayaku keluar dari apartemen mereka, dengan alat yang sama tersemat di telinga. Sebenarnya alat ini nama resminya adalah ARM atau Augmented Reality Emulator, sebuah alat yang dikembangkan oleh Prof. Shigemura.

"Mereka tidak pernah tahu nasib kami yang dulu menjadi kelinci percobaan, untuk tahap awal pembuatan alat ini. heh benar benar menjengkelkan."

Setelah melewati mereka dan merenung sebentar, aku melanjutkan langkah kaki menuju tempat yang dijanjikan dengan Suguha yaitu toko Egil. Bukan berarti aku yang mengatur segalanya, aku hanya ikut arus sebab dia yang meminta untuk bertemu disana karena Egil-san merupakan orang yang dikenal baik olehnya. Tentu aku tidak punya aku alasan menolaknya bukan, lagipula sejak kejadian itu aku jarang keluar dan paling-paling pergi ke chapel untuk menenangkan diri.

Langkah kakiku berhenti tepat di depan toko yang diatasnya tertulis Egil's Store.

"Inikah tokonya, sepertinya tidak buruk!"

Mendorong pintunya sedikit aku memasuki toko tersebut, ada banyak wajah asing yang kutemui di sini. Lalu mengambil satu tempat duduk dan menunggu pelayan datang, ah kencan pertamaku semoga tidak berantakan.

Semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, aku hanya bersikap tidak peduli toh mereka juga tidak menyapaku. Lalu pria dengan badan kekar dan kepala botak menghampiriku.

"Selamat datang di tokoku! Aku belum pernah sekalipun bertemu denganmu, apa kau orang baru disini?"

Aku tinggal di kota ini lebih dari 5 tahun kurasa bukan hal wajar jika aku disebut orang baru, sebenarnya aku lebih suka mengurung dir.

"Ini adalah kunjungan pertamaku ke toko ini, aku dengar tempat ini menyediakan sesuatu yang menarik!"

Suatu pujian harus kau lontarkan untuk membuat lawan bicara senang karena setiap orang senang jika di puji tentang dirinya.

"Kau terlalu memuji tempat ini hanya toko kecil, aku membuakanya untuk mereka yang telah mengalami tragedi mengerikan di tahun 2022."

Hm begitu rupanya, ternyata toko ini dibuat olehnya untuk mengenang tragedi itu. Sebuah tragedi yang memang miris walau sudah lewat satu tahun, tapi kenangan itu pasti membekas.

"Begitu ya, apa kau juga salah satu dari mereka? "

Responnya saat mendengar ucapanku, dia memasang wajah rumit.

oi oi aku hanya mendanai saja jangan terlalu dianggap serius

"Ya aku hanya tak mengira saja, bahwa kau bisa menebak kalau aku adalah mantan salah satu dari pemain SAO."

Jadi dia juga salah satu dari 10.000 pemain yang terjebak dalam dunia buatan Kayaba Akihiko yang merupakan penerus dari prof. Orochimaru.

"Padahal aku hanya asal menebak, kalau begitu aku langsung pesan saja strawberry Sunday, Etto siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Egil senang berbicara dengaumu hm~"

Kali ini giliran dia yang kebingungan karena tak tahu namaku.

"Yudi, Kau bisa memanggilku demikian!"

"hm Yudi ya apa kau punya nama belakang?"

"Namaku hanya Yudi tanpa marga apapun."

Orang tuaku tidak memiliki marga makanya aku memakai nama Yudi, yang merupakan pemberian dari orang tuaku. Setelah mendengar jawabanku dia tidak bertanya lagi dan berbalik untuk menyiapkan pesananku.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya!"

Aku menaruh kedua tangan diatas meja dan menatap jauh sambil mengingat kejadian pagi ini, Sepiroth kenapa dia bisa ada dalam ingatanku lagi. Padahal aku sudah mencoba melupakannya, tapi tetap tidak bisa ini pasti efek dari Dream Cather Emulator.

"Entah kapan ini akan berakhir."

"Tunggu dulu, harusnya ini berada disini?"

"Entahlah, aku sudah mencoba dan tidak berhasil."

Pria berambut pirang mengacak rambutnya, disampingnya pria sebaya bersurai hitam mencubit dagu. Sambil menatap dalam benda yang menjadi objek perhatian mereka.

"Coba kita hubungkan satu persatu, mungkin bisa ketemu jawabannya."

"Percuma saja, Asuna! Kita sudah mengulangi proses itu dari awal, lalu ketika selesai pun kita tidak tahu makna dari simbol ini."

Simbol? Entah apa yang mereka bincangkan tapi sepertinya mereka cukup ketat, disisi mereka berkumpul orang-orang asing yang tidak kukenal. Pesananku tiba dan Egil-san langsung menginterupsi.

"Mereka adalah kelompok yang selamat dari insiden SAO yang pirang bernama Naruto dan si hitam Kirito sedang wanita yang disana bernama Hinata Hyuuga, Yuuki Asuna, dan kalau yang satunya dia adalah pemain GGO namanya Sinon. Entah apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan, tapi dari tadi mereka sibuk mengatur simbol aneh berbentuk tangan."

Aku menahan napas saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Egil-san itu, karena tiba-tiba sebuah siluet menghampiriku. Namun aku menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran itu.

"Begitu ya, sepertinya mereka cukup terkena!"

"Begitulah, kesibukan mereka saat ini adalah mengembangkan teknologi Full dive generasi ke empat. Kudengar juga kabarnya akan segera diluncurkan."

Generasi Full dive ke empat ternyata sudah sejauh itu mereka mengembangkannya, heh tidak ada perubahan yang didapat tanpa pengorbanan.

"Kurasa apa yang kau impikan, akan menjadi kenyataan ya Professor!"

"Heh apa maksudmu?"

Aku menyunggingkan bibir ketika Egil-san menyela monologku, karena mengingat kembali kejadian di masa lalu saat masih dalam project Dream catcher

Lalu pintu terbuka dan menampilkan wanita berambut mangkok dengan wajah imut dan mata lentik. Berpakaian santai merah marun bergaris putih dan celana jeans hitam, karena saat ini mulai masuk musim semi dan suhu panas mulai naik.

Matanya menyapu sekitar dan berhenti tepat ke arahku, aku menyunggingkan sudut bibir ketika pandangannya menatapku. Tentu aku mengenalnya, dialah wanita yang ingin kukencani Kirigaya Suguha.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, apa sudah dari tadi?"

"Um tidak, aku juga baru sampai dan hanya mendengar percakapan kelompok itu."

aku menunjuk kearah kelompok Kirito dan Naruto, lalu Suguha mengikuti arah yang kutunjukkan spontan dia mengerjapkan mata.

"Onichan! Sedang apa disini?"

Menerima panggilan itu, Kirito memasang wajah terkejut dan menjawab.

"Suguha! Sedang apa kau kemari?"

Beberapa wanita disana juga menatap dan wanita berambut coklat melambai ke arah kami, untuk seorang wanita dia bisa dikatakan seorang yang cantik.

"Aku kemari karena ada janji dengan pria ini."

Kali ini Suguha menunjuk ke arahku, lalu Kirito menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Oh jadi kau ya, orang yang sering dibicarakan oleh adik sepupuku akhir-akhir ini. Seleramu tidak buruk juga, Suguha!"

"Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Kirito membuat sesuatu di dalam hatiku tersentil, Suguha malah sudah memiliki wajah kepiting rebus ketika mendengar itu dari Kirito."

"Apa-apan itu Kirito-san! Aku hanya pria biasa saja, oh ya perkenalkan namaku adalah Yudi."

"Sebenarnya namaku bukan Kirito, itu adalah nama ID di dalam game. Nama panjangku adalah Kirigaya Kazuto salam kenal!"

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, dia kembali ke kelompoknya meninggalkan kami, tiba-tiba dia berhenti.

"Suguha! Berjuanglah kau pasti berhasil!"

Entah apa maksudnya itu, tapi Suguha meresponnya dengan berkata cepat. Sambil menahan sesuatu, tak lupa wajahnya merah kembali seperti kepiting rebus.

'ap-apa yang kau katakan, baka-onichan!"

Kami duduk berhadapan lalu terjadi kebisuan setelah Kirito pergi. Aku yang tidak biasa memulai percakapan, ditambah ini adalah pengalaman kencan pertamaku membuat semua seperti musibah besar. Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini aku merasa tidak berguna.

"Suguha!"

"Yudi!"

Suara kami tumpang ditindih dengan nada malu-malu, lalu aku mengucapakan kalimat untuk mempersilakan dia memulai.

"Kau duluan!"

Yang benar saja dua kali kejadian sama terulang, ini menambah kecanggungan lalu aku berdehem untuk menegaskan.

"Baiklah, Suguha ini tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah, kalau begitu mari kita mulai dari awal saja. Namaku adalah Yudi salam kenal!"

Sial kenapa aku mengatakan kalimat konyol seperti itu, harusnya aku menanyai kabarnya bukan berkata sesuatu yang kurang berguna seperti tadi. Kulihat Suguha menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, bagus sekali sekarang pipiku pasti berwarna pink karena kejadian ini.

"Hehe kau ini lucu sekali jauh berbeda ketika kita berbalas pesan, apa kau punya kesulitan untuk berbicara dengan orang lain atau lawan jenis."

Sejujurnya, apa yang dia ucapkan hampir benar. Namun aku berusaha agar tidak terlihat seperti apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Kadang hal seperti itu bisa terjadi bukan, kudengar beberapa pernah juga mengalaminya terutama para NEET dan Hikimori. tapi aku tidak separah mereka."

"Kabarnya mereka yang memiliki kelainan seperti itu, karena tertekan dengan masa lalu yang suram atau kejadian tragis apa kau pernah mengalaminya."

Tepat saat dia selesai mengucapkan pendapatnya tentang alasan kenapa orang-orang bisa bersikap sepertiku, spontan tanganku mengepal tanpa kusadari karena mengingat kembali kenangan 4 tahun yang lalu saat aku berusia 14 tahun.

Waktu itu ada sebuah proyek rahasia yang diberi nama Seed of Dreamworld, pencetusnya adalah orang yang sangat kubenci dan kuhormati yaitu Professor Orochimaru ketua dari organisasi besar Rath.

"Apa yang kuucapkan sih padahal kita baru bertemu, oh ya bagaimana kabarmu Yudi?"

Sebuah pengalihan ternyata, karena tak ingin ini berlanjut. Aku menyambut maksud baik dirinya yang berusaha mengalihkan topik agar aku tidak tertekan.

"Kabarku baik, maaf jika aku membuat dirimu bosan atau berpikir aku adalah orang aneh. Karena sejujurnya, dulu aku pernah mengalami apa yang baru kau katakan."

Mulut sialan kenapa aku malah mendorongnya ke arah topik yang baru saja hendak dia alihkan, sial sekarang aku benar-benar memberi kesan pertama yang buruk.

"Begitu ya, maaf membuatmu mengingat kenangan yang ingin kau lupakan."

Lebih dari itu aku bahkan selalu mengingatnya karena efek yang ditanamkan oleh alat tersebut dan itu adalah sebuah ingatan real yang tidak bisa dilupakan dengan mudah.

"Baiklah Suguha, sebenarnya apa yang hendak kau tanyakan waktu itu. Berhubung kita sudah bertemu, aku ingin mendengar apa yang menjadi kerisauan dirimu?"

Pada akhirnya, Suguha menceritakan semua kerisauannya dan aku mendengarkan dengan teliti semua yang dia ucapkan. Berbagi hal dengannya membuat perasaan hampa diriku seperti terisi.

Rasa ini seperti ketika aku bercerita banyak hal dengan teman-temanku dulu, kini mereka sudah berada ditempat yang lebih baik.

Saat Aku dan Suguha hanyut dalam pembicaraan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Menampilkan orang yang selama ini kucari dan hendak kutuntut balas, bukannya aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Tapi dia berada dalam pengawasan khusus, sebab dia dari Kementrian Teknologi Konoha.

"Kikouka!"

Orang yang baru datang mematung di depan pintu masuk, lalu Kirito menyapanya.

"Kikouka-an! Ada keperluan apa kau kemari?"

Sapaan dari Kirito tak digubris sebab dia sedang menatapku tak percaya dengan mulut setengah terbuka, untuk mengendalikan suasana aku memulai dengan suara dingin.

"Bagaimana rasanya, menggunakan hasil penyempurnaan dari Seed of Dreamworld pasti menyenangkan bukan, Fuku Danchou!"

"Kau mengenalnya, Yudi?"

Aku jelas mengenalnya karena sebelum insiden SAO, dialah wakil dari Professor Orochimaru dengan kata lain dialah wakil dari organisasi Rats. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku ingin beranjak dan langsung memukul wajahnya.

"Y-ya sesuatu yang sempurna memang sangat menyenangkan, meskipun untuk meraihnya harus melalui jalan berlumpur."

"Jalan berlumpur kurasa itu masih lembut, aku lebih senang menyebutnya jalan berdarah, sialan!"

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi kugerakan tubuh dan mencengkram benda berselimut putih yang ada di punggungku, dipertengahan obrolan kami aku jelaskan pada Suguha bahwa aku punya trauma dengan sesuatu. jadi selalu membawanya karena dengan begitu entah kenapa bisa membuatku tenang.

"Nani!"

Kikouka matanya bergerak kesana kemari dan menjadikan kursi sebagai perisai, untuk menghadang laju benda yang kulayangkan kepadanya. suara keras menggema ketika benda yang dipegang oleh kami beradu. Lalu lilitan putih yang kugunakan untuk menutupi benda ini terbuka.

"Huh ini replika Buster Blade, jadi begitu The Swordsman atau CLD 014 adalah dirimu."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Kikouka-san!"

Suguha bertanya cepat saat Kikouka menyebutkan IDku dalam Project SOD, aku hanya mengeram kasar dirinya karena semua emosi memuncak, belum lagi Sephirot selalu muncul dalam mimpiku beberapa minggu ini.

"CLD adalah ID yang kami berikan pada mereka, sebagai uji coba dalam project awal mesin Full Dive yaitu I-Band CLD."

"Huh apa maksud ucapanmu itu, kau tidak pernah menjelaskan kalau project SAO adalah Project pengembangan."

Aku menarik diri untuk menjaga jarak dan Kikouka menatapku waspada, kemudian pandanganku teralih ke Kirito dan teman-temannya yang berdiri disana meminta penjelasan kepada Kikouka.

"Kayaba Akihiko adalah orang kedua dan penyempurna dari project yang diciptakan oleh Professor Orochimaru, dialah sang pemimpin sekaligus pencipta dari organisasi Rath."

"Souka, jadi apa yang diucapkan kayaba waktu itu, sekarang aku tahu apa maksudnya?"

"Apa yang kuketahui Naruto?"

Kikouka dan yang lain seperti ingin tahu dengan ucapannya, lalu dia membuka suara.

"Begini kau ingat sebelum dia terurai, bukankah dia bilang kalau projectnya akan berlanjut serta pencarian sebenarnya sudah di depan mata."

"Maksudmu ALICE, tapi itu tidak memiliki dasar. Kenapa kau berpikir dia akan melakukan hal itu."

ALICE ... Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka maksud, tapi nama itu seperti tidak asing. Dia mengingatkanku dengan cerita dongeng tentang Alice di negeri ajaib.

"Kikouka! Apa maksud dari ucapan mereka?"

"Begini Yudi, ALICE adalah sebuah AI jenis Buttom Up. Bisa dibilang diatasnya dengan kata lain dia adalah..."

Mataku melebar ketika mendengar penjelasan Kirito itu, spontan aku melontarkan ucapan yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"kesadaran!"

"um benar!"

"Kuso! kenapa kau melanjutkan project itu Kikouka-san?"

"Huh ini demi kepentingan militer, aku sepenuhnya mengubah tujuan tuan Orochimaru."

"Baka! Apa kau tahu apa yang hendak diciptakan oleh Orochimaru?"

aku buru-buru menghidupkan ARE Ordinal Scale di telinga, tempatku berada berubah seketika menjadi seperti di dalam kastil dan diluar dipenuhi rerumputan. Ini hanya diriku yang melihatnya.

"Jika firasatku benar, mereka akan muncul di tempat Akihiko kayaba?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Skavens!"

"Eh skavens, apa maksudmu?"

"Kikouka! Asal kau tahu saja Orochimaru menjelaskan bahwa mimpi sebenarnya adalah menginvasi dunia dengan ras skavens, tapi hanya beberapa saja yang mengetahui lalu dia menjalankan project yang diberi nama SAO atau Skavens Army On-"

Sebuah suara menggema ketika aku menjelaskan itu semua yang ada disekitar terkejut, lalu dunia berubah seperti yang aku lihat bahkan mereka menggunakan karakter yang diatur oleh mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa Ordinal scale aktif secara langsung, apa maksud semua ini?"

"Kikouka-san! Apa kau merancang semua ini?"

Mendapati pertanyaan Kirito, Kikouka menggeleng dan memberi penegasan.

"Aku sepenuhnya tidak tahu dengan kejadian ini, aku hanya memiliki tujuan menjadikan Alice sebagai alat untuk kepentingan militer tidak lebih. Situasi sekarang bukan dalam kendalikku!"

"Lalu kenapa kami bisa ada dalam mode ordinal scale, ini seperti kami dipaksa masuk ke dalamnya."

Lalu tiba-tiba aku ingat dengan jelas, kalimat sebelum dia mengatakan kalau kami akan bertemu kembali.

Aku hendak menciptakan dunia dimana mimpi dan kenyataan menjadi satu, sebuah utopia yang kubangun dengan para skavens sebagai prajuritku. Aku janjikan itu padamu Cloud, jangan kau pikir ini adalah akhir kita akan bertemu lagi. Ingatlah dipertemuan selanjutnya, aku pasti yang akan menang.

"Kikouka! Apa dalam organisasi Rath, ada seseorang bernama Kabuto."

Wajah Kikouka mengerut saat aku menanyainya hal tersebut, lalu dia mencubit dagu dan mengerutkan kening. Setelah beberapa saat matanya sedikit melebar dan menatapku.

"Ada tapi karena tidak berguna dia kualih tugaskan sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab, atas alat-alat rusak memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau gila, dia adalah tangan kanan Orochimaru yang hendak merealisasikan mimpinya. Naruto dan Kirito apa kau pernah bertemu Kayaba saat terakhir pertarungan penentuan."

"Jelas kami bertemu, memangnya kenapa?"

Aku meneguk ludah untuk menahan gejolak hati yang saat ini ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, lalu aku pun segera meluapkannya.

"Apa kayaba, meninggalkan pesan sebelum berpisah?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, dia hanya bilang seperti itu!"

Ini buruk aku masih belum bisa menangkap apa maksud semua ini, Orochimaru selalu bertindak dengan meninggalkan tanda agar diketahui. Tapi kali ini tidak, apa kayaba adalah orang tertutup.

"Meski Kayaba adalah boneka Rath, tapi dia meiliki kepribadian sendiri yang disembunyikan. Dia selalu merapal sesuatu kata seperti "Empat pilar harus hancur lalu mimpi buruk akan berakhir."

Apa yang dia katakan untuk menghancurkan mimpi buruk keempat pilar harus di hancurkan, mereka mungkin terletak diantara pusat kota. aku memijit kening untuk mencari makna kalimat itu lalu tiba-tiba.

"Tidak menjauh dariku, siapa saja tolong aku!"

seorang Ibu berteriak meminta tolong dia menggunakan ARE, tubuhku langsung sigap menuju wanita itu dan menebas menggunakan pedang yang tergenggam di kedua tangan. Monster itu mirip seekor tikus dengan warna tubuh hijau seperti goblin, giginya tajam dan mengeluarkan liur dia juga mengenakan sebuah baju zirah sederhana.

"Monster ini, tidak salah lagi adalah skavens."

Aku mendorong monster itu dan kemudian memutar tubuh, untuk menebasnya kasar setelah itu dia berubah menjadi kepingan kaca yang terurai. Saat aku berbalik ibu itu sudah tak sadarkan diri, Egil-san mendekatinya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia pingsan, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Monster mengerikan apa itu?"

Hinata bertanya dengan wajah rumit yang lain juga menunggu konfirmasi dariku. Aku menatap Suguha yang mematung, dengan mulut gemetar dia berkata.

"Monster ini aku pernah ketemu di sekitar plaza, saat itu aku mengikuti event rahasia. Judulnya misteri Empire sebuah kerajaan yang dibangun oleh Ras yang hilang."

"Apa hanya kau saja yang menerima event itu, Suguha?"

Ketika aku bertanya seperti itu, Asuna tiba-tiba memukul tangannya seolah mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku ingat Event itu punya batas waktu tapi karena kesibukan, aku tidak mengikutinya tidak kusangka ternyata Suguha sudah menelusurinya sendiri."

"Teman-teman, diskusinya akhiri saja karena sekarang monster itu sedang kemari!"

Egil-san menghentikan diskusi kami yang membahas tentang kemunculan Skavens, lalu aku menarik lengan Suguha dan berkata cepat sambil menatap wajahnya serius.

"Antar aku ke tempat pertama kali kau menemukan hewan ini, barang kali disanalah petunjuknya berada."

Tidak ada protes darinya dan semua mengikuti langkah kami, diperjalanan menuju plaza itu Naruto sontak membuka suaranya.

"Bagaimana bisa kita masuk ke dalam Ordinal Scale tanpa persetujuan. Seharusnya, kita baru bisa mengakses ke dalam game dengan mengatakan Ordinal Scale On. Kemudian game apa yang kita mainkan sekarang ini."

Aku juga ingin tahu hal itu, lalu mataku tertuju pada kikouka-san yang kini berubah menjadi seorang elf, dengan pakaian serba biru diselingi warna putih. sebuah kacamata melekat yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

*Akan kujelaskan, sebenarnya ini dalam tahap pengembangan. Rencana selanjutnya kami menyebutnya dengan Cradle moon."

"Cradlee moon!"

"Singkatnya itu adalah project dimana kami menciptakan sebuah pemancar dan manusia, bisa masuk ke dunia fantasi sepenuhnya dengan alat yang saat ini kau kenakan. Hanya saja tingkat realitasnya disempurnakan."

"Jadi inilah impianmu itu Orochimaru, Kikouka selamat kau telah membuat sebuah terobosan yang akan mengancam dunia."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku meneguk ludah dan mengepal, saat hendak mengatakan alasan aku berkata seperti itu. Tepat ketika aku hendak menjelaskan lebih lanjut, di angkasa sosok wajah dengan rambut panjang dan kulit pucat tercetak. Rambutnya putih tergerai dengan senyum sinis.

Aku mematung melihatnya dan Kikouka-san, menggumamkan namanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Tu-tuan Orochimaru!"

"Selamat datang di duniaku, sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikan semua milikku. tapi akan tidak adil jika tidak kuberi cara untuk menghentikan diriku. pertama kuberitahu dulu kalian kenapa bisa masuk ke dalam realitas virtual ini bahkan tanpa mengkonfirmasi menggunakan alat ARE Ordinal scale. Terimakasih pada wakilku Kikouka-san yang tetap melanjutkan penelitianku, selama 4 tahun ini aku mengamati dalam jaringan. Karena aku menyalin kesadaranku dalam bentuk data, Pelayan setiaku yaitu Kabuto telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Alasan kalian bisa masuk dalam dunia virtual Ordinal adalah karena alat yang disebut Cradlee moon, itu adalah sebuah alat pemancar gelombang elektromagnetik yang mampu membenamkan visualisasi ke dalam dunia game prinsipnya sama seperti Nerve gear tapi ini lebih canggih yaitu mengirimnya melalui perantara gelombang. Sekarang aku kembali, kini waktunya menjalankan project sesungguhnya SAO yang mmiliki kepanjangan Skavens Army On bersiaplah kalian semua. Oh untuk mencegahku menaklukan kalian, hendaknya kalian mencari 4 pilar Semoga beruntung para player, ingat waktu untuk melakukan semuanya adalah 4 jam dari sekarang. Sekian dariku hahahah sekarang aku melepaskan kalian semua para pasukanku."

Momen saat dia mengatakan itu semua menatap tak percaya, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka.

Kita tidak tahu kristal itu berada dan kemunculan Orochimaru itu malah memperkeruh suasana, aku menatap Kikouka yang kini sedang frustasi memandang tanah.

Kemudian sebuah AI peri muncul dengan kostum serba pink dan melesat ke arah Kirito.

"Papa! Mama! Gawat tiba-tiba muncul monster di segala kota dan kini semua orang yang tidak mengenakan ARE menjadi pingsan,tiba-tiba juga muncul empat kristal."

"Yui!"

Kirito dna yang lain sepertinya akrab dengannua tapi aku lekar bertanya kepadanya.

"Maaf menyela, apa kau tahu dimana kristal itu berada."

"Um aku akan menunjukkannya!"

Lalu dia memunculkan sebuah peta kota dan ada 4 titik dengan warna berbeda yaitu Merah di barat, Hijau di Timur, Kuning di selatan, dan Biru di Utara. Setelah berpikir cepat aku segera memutuskan.

"Aku akan pergi ke kristal sebelah utara kalian semua menyebar, jika ini dibiarkan maka akan berbahaya Suguha ikut denganku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh satu lagi!"

Orochimaru muncul kembali dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Jika kalian mati atau tidak berhasil, maka ingatan dan otak kalian akan mengalami kelumpuhan. Jadi sebaiknya, lakukan dengan cepat sebelum waktunya habis."

Tepat saat dia selesai mengucapkan itu, Asuna memegang kepala dan wajahnya tampak frustasi.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan ingatanku lagi."

Segera setelah dia mengucapkan itu mata semua orang membesar, Kirito adalah orang pertama yang berkata kasar.

"Kuso kenpa kau menciptakan benda seperti itu lagi, kupikir insiden yang dilakukan Oleh Ayah Yuna memberimu pelajaran."

"Kirito sebagai ilmuwan mereka harus bertaruh dengan resiko. Untuk mengetahui hasil dari sebuah penelitian, meskipun harus mmbunuh nyawa seseorang."

Aku mengatakan sebab pernah mendengarnya dari Orochimaru sialan itu. Langsung saja aku berpisah kearah utara dan Kirito ke arah Barat, Naruto ke Timur sedangkan sisi selatan entahlah siapa yang ada disana. Kuharap ada orang yang mampu ke sana, aku pergi bersama dengan Suguha. hening terjadi karena Suguha masih belum percaya dengan kejadian ini.

Nyawa manusia sekarang ini seharga recehan, yang lebih mengejutkan adalah hal ini sudah berlangsung lebih dari 4 tahun yang lalu. Mereka yang tidak tahu mungkin bersyukur dengan kemajuan teknologi dan keadaan sekarang, tapi bagi kelinci percobaannya itu adalah benda mengerikan yang diciptakan atas nama perkembangan peradaban manusia. Aku sebenarnya mengutuk semua kemajuan ini, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan karena apa yang telah mereka upayakan juga tidak salah. Ini pendapatku saja, tapi pasti penderitaan karena rasa bersalah mereka mungkin lebih besar."

Seusai dengan monologku tak ada tanggapan dari Suguha sepanjang jalan banyak musuh yang keluar dan aku, Suguha dan beberapa orang melawannya. Aku juga memberitahu mereka untuk membantu untuk menghancurkan salah satu pilar, yang disebutkan oleh jelmaan Professor Orochimaru yaitu Sepiroth.

Kini aku dengan beberapa puluh orang sedang berdiri di salah satu Kristal besar berwarna biru untungnya AI yang bernama Yui menunjukkan tempa kristal itu berada. Kristal tempatku berwarna biru sedangkan Naruto menuju Kristal di Timur berwarna hijau. Sedangkan Kirito di Kristal Barat dengan warna merah, Kristal Selatan berwarna kuning.

"ayo kita hancurkan Kristal itu!"

"Hooooooaaarrggghh!"

Teriakan menggema, gelombang manusia menyerbu ke arah kristal itu. Seperti semut yang mengerumbungi gula, tepat beberapa meter sebelum kami sampai muncul siluet cahaya polygon menampilkan sosok monster gurita besar dengan warna biru pekat. HP Bar miliknya mencapai 7 baris dan diatas kepalanya tertulis dengan jelas Kraken-Lord of the Sea

Area di dunia nyata ini adalah sebuah bundaran tapi saat ini telah berubah menjadi sebuah kolam renang besar, kristal biru mengambang disana dan monster penjaga dari kristal itu muncul yaitu Kraken Lord of the sea.

Monster ini adalah boss ketiga dari project Seeds of Dreamworld, Orochimaru ternyata kau memunculkan mereka juga.

"Yudi, kau pernah bertarung dengannya?"

Aku melirik Suguha dengan wajah serius, kini dia berubah menjadi Elf dengan pakaian hijau dan rambut kuning tergerai.

"Tentu saja, dia monster yang kuat tapi aku yakin kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya."

"Semuanya serang!"

Kami semua menyerang Kraken itu, pertarungan berjalan sengit dengan mempertaruhkan resiko hilang ingatan atau kelumpuhan otak. Sebuah harga yang mahal, tapi jika ini bisa menghilangkan trauma yang kualami aku rela. Hanya saja jika ini juga membuatku melupakan teman-temanku sebelumnya dan Suguha, maka dengan tegas aku menolak hal itu.

Monster itu menggerakan tentakelnya untuk menghalau para player mendekat, setiap kali dia menggerakannya ada beberapa player yang terdorong. Ternyata efek serangannya juga bisa mendorong, heh Kikouka-san kutarik ucapanku ternyata menggunakan sesuatu yang sempurna memang menyenangkan. Walau ini mungkin menyakiti teman-temanku yang sudah mendahuluiku.

Suara daging tersayat serta seruan player yang menyerang kian riuh, aku juga berusaha menggunakan skill yang sudah kukuasai. Sebenarnya, aku juga mengikuti perkembangan teknologi ini dan secara diam-diampun aku mengamati.

Dimasa lalu aku kehilangan semuanya, menyebabkan aku frustasi. Kemudian saat aku memulai dari awal dan menemukan kedamaian yang kuinginkan, mimpi buruk yang selama ini mengusik tidurku menjadi kenyataan bahkan salah satunya sedang kami lawan.

"Monster itu melemah, semua maju!"

Kraken itu memang menggeliat lalu menciut karena bar hp miliknya menurun berkat kombinasi serangan player, teriakan itu membuat mereka segera maju dengan semangat menggebu tapi.

"Berhenti jangan mendekat, sebisa mungkin menghidndar darinya!"

Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga juga mencoba menarik diri sejauh mungkin, para player memandang diriku seperti orang bodoh. 'apa yang kau pikirkan musuhnya sebentar lagi akan kalah kenapa kita harus menjauh' itulah pertanyaan yang diajukan lewat ekpresi wajah mereka.

Untungnya sebagian besar player menurut dan sebagian kecil tak menggubris anjuranku. Alhasil, secara tiba-tiba Kraken menjulurkan tentakelnya sambil mengguncangkan keras ke tanah. Membuat player yang berada dalam radius itu kerepotan, sebagian langsung terkapar karena HP barnya habis.

semua menatap horor kejadian ini dan mereka kini ragu untuk mendekat, walau aku pernah menghadapinya. Tapi aku juga takut, karena monster ini memang cukup mengerikan dulu dia adalah bos ketiga dalam SOD.

"Gi-gila!"

"Kalau seperti ini, kita tidak punya kesempatan!"

"Kita sudah tamat!"

"Aku mau pulang!"

Badai keputusasaan melanda player itu wajar terjadi, dirimu yang sudah terlanjur berpikir situasi dalam kendali. Mendadak kini kau yang terdesak perasaan ini benar-benar membuatku muak, aku mencengkeram gagang Buster Bladeku dan melaju ke depan.

Walau ini bukan LD atau VR tapi beruntung, aku menyesuaikan diri berkat memainkannya 6 bulan terakhir. Jadi gerakanku, bisa dibilang cukup stabil tidak terlalu newbie.

Kraken! Aku akan menuntun mereka untuk mengalahkanmu!

Dulu yang sering mengucapkan itu adalah sahabatku dan kami merasa kuat ketika dia berkata seperti itu. Tak peduli situasi kami yang terjepit, berkat dia sebuah cela tercipta dan kami selalu berhasil menemukan kelemahan musuh. Walau harus dibayar dengan kematian beberapa orang.

Satu tentakel menuju cepat ke arahku, refleks kutebas kemudian memutar tubuh dan menebas tentakel lainnya yang menyerang dari depan. Lalu melompat menghindari tentakel yang mengarah kakiku, ketika diudara aku mengarakan pedangku menukik dan mendorongnya kuat sehingga tertanam di tentakel itu.

"Semua serang sekarang!"

Mungkin terkejut dengan aksiku, butuh beberapa detik dari mereka merespon teriakanku. Lalu seketika mereka tersadar dan menjerit kasar, dengan mata berapi serta senjata yang tercengkream.

Kraken menggeliat kuat, tubuhku juga terombag-ambing tapi aku menggenggam pedangku sehingga tubuhku tidak terpental. Seluruh player mengeluarkan skill mereka, pedang mereka seketika berubah menjadi berwarna merah, kuning, biru, dan milik Suguha berwarna hijau muda seperti buah apel muda.

HP bar miliknya yng memang tinggal sedikit ditambah seluruh player menyerbu, membuatnya berkilau putih untuk selanjutnya suara kepingan kaca pecah dan wujud monster itu terurai.

Suara mekanik khas NPC terdengar

Krakens Lord of the sea telah ditaklukkan.

Kini hanya tersisa kristal biru yang mengambang, inilah salah satu kunci untuk menghentikan ambisi dari Orochimaru, lalu Mnegirimnya kembali ke tempat seharusnya.

Seluruh player meletakan tubuhnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal, player yang barnya kosong tak sasarkan diri dan dibawa ke tempat aman oleh beberapa pemain. Mereka telah kehilangan ingatan, entah apa yang hilang dari ingatan mereka .

Suguha pun keadaannya sama, dia terduduk diatas kedua kaki. Aku sendiri sedang mengatur ritme napa, dengan posisi seperti seorang prajurit yang menunggu perintah Rajanya.

"Yokata! kita berhasil mengalahkannya, tapi bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

Sebenarnya, aku juga mencemaskan hal sama. Apakah Kirito dan Naruto bisa mengatasi monster yang menjaga kristal di tempat mereka berada, jika monster tempat aku berada adalah bos kristal ketiga dalam projerct SOD kemungkinan mereka melawan musuh serupa.

Kirito melawan Marilith karena dulu dia penjaga kristal merah, Naruto pasti melawan Lich. Ketika Aku dan Suguha mengkhawatirkna mereka, sebuah pesan video muncul dari mereka di tempat Suguha.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana? kami baru selesai menyelesaikannya!"

"kami juga berhasil menghadapinya!"

"Yokata!"

Wajah syukur juga dilukiskan oleh para player, tapi aku mengerutkan kening karena masih ada satu yang belum diatasi.

"Kau tenang saja Yudi, kristal bagian selatan telah selesai ditaklukkan oleh temanku, namanya Klein dari serikat Furinkazan serta teman Naruto yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dari Rookie Rogue."

ada rasa puas ketika mendengarnya dan seulas senyum terukir mulus di wajahku. Namun tiba-tiba, satu persatu orang terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Yudi-kun kepalaku pusing dan berat."

"Suguha Suguha oy Suguha!"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Suguha? Bangunla-"

"Arrgghhh!"

semuanya jatuh tak sasarkan diri dan entah bagaimana kepalaku juga terasa sakit, membuatku memejamkan mata serta tidak tau kejadian selanjutnya.

Perlahan aku menggerakan jariku dan bersyukur, berarti aku tidak apa-apa tapi yang jadi masalah. Aroma yang kucium ini terasa familiar tidak salah lagi, aroma ini berasal dari bunga yang memberikan sensasi nyata saat ada didunia SOD.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan melihat Suguha, namun tidka dalam wujud Elfnya melainkan wujud manusia. Tunggu dulu, harusnya kami berada di bundaran sebuah alun-alun. Kenapa kami ada ditempat suram dan penuh kabut.

Lalu jantungku berdetak lebih cepat berharap semoga saja ini tidak betulan, tapi saat aku memperhatikan sekeliling aku kaget bukan kepalang. semua berkumpul disini Kirito, Naruto dan juga mungkin teman-teman mereka.

"Kenapa aku kembali ke neraka ini lagi"

**FIN**

**Hai Minna-san kali ini aku dateng denga cerita oneshoot tema Sci-fi, tapi kalau gak termasuk aku minta maaf hanya itu yang bisa kubuat.**

**Mengenai alat AR harusnya Augma tapi aku menggantinya dengan ARE, terdengar seperti nama satuan dalam matematika tapi kalian sudah tahu kepanjangannya bukan.**

**Lalu IBand CLD itu sebenarnya alat imajinasiku sendiri tapi kalau didunia nyatanya adalah IBand+, fungsinya adalah untuk menciptakan mimpi yang kita inginkan berikut penjelasannya.**

**Pencipta iBand+, Samir Raut mengatakan, perangkat ini beroperasi secara nirkabel dengan menggunakan Bluetooth EEG yang dihubungkan dengan aplikasi penyedia mimpi, Sleep Cycle yang digunakan melalui smartphone. iBand+ bekerja dengan memindai gelombang otak secara akurat setingkat laboratorium.**

**Headband pada iBand+ dibenami dengan sensor yang mampu memeriksa kesehatan penggunanya, dengan mengukur tekanan darah, detak jantung, dan juga suhu tubuh. Berdasarkan informasi itu, alat ini akan bekerja dan menyesuaikan sinyal audio-visual yang mampu menghasilkan mimpi yang diinginkan penggunanya.**

**Nah di Ficku ini ada resikonya yaitu penanaman ingatan real yang dialami oleh penggunanya dan bisa membunuh juga, Yudi adalah satu-satunya yang bisa bertahan dari Nightmare tersebut. Alat ini juga merupakan cetak biru dari Nerve Gear yang diciptakan oleh Kayaba Akihiko.**

**Segitu dulu dariku semoga puas walau agak gantung, kalau ide datang lagi akan kulanjutkan tapi janga terlalu berharap karena aku lagi padet akhir-akhir ini.**

**Ficku yang Survivors sama The Tittle of Adventure aja, nyangklak karena buat fic ini oke sampa jumpa dilain kesempatan.**


End file.
